Greer's Thoughts
by Baywarriors3023
Summary: Grenna! We need more Grenna stories! This is just Greer's thoughts I might do more, I might not depends on you guys. Thanks. Rated T for safety! Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Hey guys,**

 **HUUGGEE Grenna shipper here! There is just not enough Grenna stories out there, so I thought why not pitch in and write one. And with CL being cancelled I have to vent somewhere (how could they!).**

 **So here it is!**

 **My first attempt at fanfiction I warn you.**

 **So please review if you can so I know how I'm doing, good or bad thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but Christmas is coming up...**

 **Greer POV**

Who would be at my door this late at night? Why can't the world just leave me alone to sulk in my room? Has it not done enough to me, making me fall for Brenna when I had no chance in the first place? Why did it have to make her so perfect?

I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts as I walk down my steps to the front door. I wipe my eyes to make sure whoever it is can't tell I've been crying. They don't need to know I've spent my nights crying over a straight girl.

I take a deep breath before opening the door and I instantly regret it. Because standing on the other side is Brenna Carver.

It takes me a second to collect myself before I'm able to speak. I try to keep all my emotions out of my voice as I ask her, "What are you doing here?"

Seeing how nervous, and I think a bit scared, she looks throws me off a bit but then she's talking and I'm trying not to focus too much on her mouth, "You haven't been answering my texts, and I wanted to talk about what happened."

 _You mean when you broke my heart, yeah I rather not talk about that,_ I thought and almost said out loud but thankfully I didn't and decided to response as quickly as possible without giving away how I feel.

"We did. You apologized. It's fine", I lied trying to get her to leave.

"I know but I… didn't say everything that I wanted to say", Brenna said pausing in the middle.

When we were talking earlier I had let myself feel a little bit of hope but I smashed down that feeling this time trying not to get hurt again.

"When you caught me with Kieran in your room, I felt really bad. Like worse than I've ever felt about a guy. I don't know what that means. All I know is I can't deal with you hating me", Brenna finished.

I could never hate this girl in front of me, I know that. Because even after everything that happened she still looks perfect to me and I still have to stop myself from trying to kiss her or anything.

I sighed, "Brenna", I took a step forward and I decided to tell her the truth, the whole truth, "I don't hate you. Look, it's just hard when you're into girls and you have no idea if they're into girls. But you hurt my feeling because… I don't know. I felt like we had a thing."

I felt a bit better putting it all out there and not keeping it in, because I did feel something with her that I haven't felt before for anyone. I can't explain it but it wasthe best feeling in the world. But now I'm scared it was a one way thing and I was the only one who felt it.

"I did too", Brenna admitted and as good as it felt to hear that it wasn't a one way thing, I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"Did. Past tense", I said trying to keep the tears in because if we had a chance we must have missed it.

"No. Present tense", Brenna said shocking me and causing hope to spring back intome.

Could she actually mean that she still likes me? Then she took a step forward and my heart leaped when she looked down at my lips. Then time stopped…

She was kissing me.

We were kissing.

Brenna Carver was kissing me.

I was kissing Brenna Carver!

It was unlike anything I ever felt before. My whole body felt on fire and everywhere she touched tingled. Everything slipped out of my mind because all that mattered in that moment was her lips on mine.

I put my hand on her shoulder to stable myself at the shock of her action. I kissed her back with everything in me, trying to put everything I felt into this one kiss.

I opened my eyes for a quick second to see hers still closed and I close my eyes when I felt her hand on my face.

We pulled back when air gets to be a problem; I left my eyes closed for a few extra moments as I felt the biggest smile on my face. When I opened my eyes I found her watching me with a smile on her face causing me to giggle.

"What?" Brenna asked me still trying to catch her breath. I smiled at her and had to stop myself from kissing her again because she looked so cute with her 'I just got kissed' look.

"Is that a smile?" I teased her remembering our tennis match.

Apparently she was thinking about the same thing, "Yeah I'm imitating you."

We stood there just smiling at each other for unknown amount of time before Brenna ducked her head with a little blush before she looked back at me.

"I like you Greer but I'm new to this. I've never liked a girl so it might take me some time to adjust and get comfortable with all this. Can we take this, us, slow and just see how it plays out?" Brenna said with a nervous tone in her voice that I found cute.

"Of course Bren, I would love to see how it plays out with you", I said with a smile as I took one of her hands and held it in mine causing both of us to smile again.

Brenna went to say something but she was cut off by her phone going off. She smiled at me before she took it out and checked it.

She sighed when she read the text before she look back up at me, "That's my cue, I have to head home. I'll call you when I get there?"

I smiled even though I was sad she was leaving but nothing could ruin my night at this point, "I'll be waiting for it."

Brenna smiled at me and it almost caused my knees to buckle. I noticed the uncertain look on her face as she tried to figure out how to leave the night. I smiled at her and decided to take the lead.

I stepped up and cupped her face as I kissed her sweetly. This kiss was just as good as our first kiss if not even better.

I pulled back with a smile, "Get home safe Bren."

"I'll call in as soon as I get there", Brenna promised and with one more smile she turned and left.

I closed the door after I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed happily with a big smile on my face as I fell back against the door.

How did I think I could go my whole life without knowing how it felt to kiss Brenna Carver?

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it but I understand if you didn't.**

 **Please review!**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
